Resplendent Dreamhole
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Hermione dan Draco; dua pusat kosmos yang berbeda. / Tidak semua cerita memiliki akhir bahagia, tapi aku dapat menjanjikannya padamu dalam kisah ini. Apakah kau siap untuk awal yang baru?


Resplendent Dreamhole – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

The picture I use is **not** mine.

Post-War; Y7

A _dramione_ fan fiction

-oOo-

 _To new beginnings..._

Liburan musim panas Hermione Granger berlangsung seperti sebagaimana mestinya. Kendatipun Ron dan Harry tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu mereka di The Burrow seperti tahun-tahun lalu ("Latihan Auror, Mione! Aku dan Harry bahkan belum lulus Hogwarts!"), Hermione menikmati bagaimana liburannya berlangsung sejauh ini: kasur empuk di The Burrow, makanan enak buatan Mrs Weasley, dan ketersediaan buku-buku baru untuk dibaca.

Seperti rutinitasnya yang dimulai sejak satu minggu yang lalu, usai berbelanja di Flourish and Blotts, Hermione menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk menikmati satu, dua cangkir teh di Rosa Lee Teabag. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini kedai minum itu disesaki pengunjung; kebanyakan oleh remaja yang habis berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sekolah. Kalau biasanya bunyi dentingan cangkir dengan sendok yang beradu terdengar nyaring, hari ini yang terdengar hanya percakapan dari tiap sudut.

Hermione sudah menghabiskan setengah cangkir teh _rosalie_ -nya ketika, dengan tak sengaja, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tampak menonjol di antara warna-warni pastel Rosa Lee Teabag: surai pirang platina. Menarik napas perlahan, Hermione, setelah mengalihkan arah pandang matanya dengan buru-buru, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah Draco Malfoy. Tak mungkin seorang Malfoy mau menghabiskan waktu di dalam kedai teh seperti ini. (Dan andaikan hal itu mungkin, kenapa ia memilih hari ini, coba?)

Selama beberapa saat, Hermione merasakan kelegaan mengalir dari dalam karena orang yang ia lihat bukanlah Malfoy; dan kalaupun iya, Malfoy memutuskan untuk tidak menghampiri. Ah, ya; tentu saja Draco Malfoy punya urusan yang harus ia selesaikan di sini, meski Hermione sendiri tak yakin urusan macam apa yang berhubungan dengan keluarga darah-murni seperti Malfoy, terlebih di antara percikan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Rosa Lee Teabag.

Meletakkan cangkir dengan hati-hati usai menegak habis isinya, Hermione meraih buku-buku di dalam kantong, mengambil secara acak satu buku untuk dibaca. Hermione mungkin akan pergi setelah membaca beberapa bab pertama buku tersebut.

Hermione dapat merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri saat aroma buku menguar ke luar, memasuki rongga penciumannya. Tak ada yang lebih menggoda ketimbang aroma sebuah buku yang baru dibuka. Gadis bermata coklat madu itu sudah mencapai paragraf kedua ketika—"Oh, Merlin, pasti hanya perasaanku saja."—kursi di hadapannya ditarik keluar, entah oleh siapa.

"Granger."

Suara itu menusuk gendang telinga Hermione. Gadis itu bergidik sedikit ketika mendengarnya. Oh, _yeah_ , tak salah lagi. Tak ada yang memanggil namanya seperti Draco Malfoy, begitu sarat dengan kebencian.

Rentetan sumpah serapah sudah mencapai pangkal lidah Hermione ketika ia mendongak, siap melihat keangkuhan pada manik mata abu-abu milik Draco. Keinginan untuk menelempengnya (karena sudah menghancurkan _mood_ Hermione hari ini, tentu saja) berhasil direndam oleh Hermione, dengan susah payah. Hermione meletakkan buku bacaannya di atas meja dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan kejengkelannya melalui gerakan kecil tersebut.

Alih-alih menyebutnya dengan banyak panggilan tak senonoh yang dapat Hermione temukan dalam beberapa detik, gadis itu menemukan dirinya sendiri berkata, "Malfoy." Seulas senyum formal nampak pada wajahnya.

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, dan sepertinya baik Hermione maupun Draco cukup nyaman dengan hal tersebut. Tak seorang pun di antara keduanya berniat untuk memecahkan gelembung kesunyian itu. Sampai kapan pun, bagi Hermione, keheningan lebih baik ketimbang harus menguras energi untuk memikirkan jawaban cerdas dan melontarkan mantra pada satu sama lain.

Hermione memanfaatkan beberapa menit tersebut untuk mengobservasi Draco dalam diam. Manik mata itu masih menyimpan jejak kebencian yang tertinggal di dalam. Caranya mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi belum berubah, seolah dengan melakukan itu, semua orang akan tahu bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga Malfoy yang tersohor; yang pohon keluarganya masih murni; yang bergelimang harta.

Banyak hal yang berubah usai Perang Besar yang dimenangkan oleh Harry beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja masih ada diskriminasi sedikit di sana-sini mengenai status darah, tapi sepertinya sudah banyak yang berubah, terlebih di kalangan keluarga darah-murni. Hal itu sepertinya sedikit banyak mempengaruhi peringai Draco Malfoy. Kalau biasanya sudut bibirnya berkedut setiap kali berbicara dengan Hermione, saat ini bibir itu membentuk satu garis lurus yang tipis. Bukan pertanda yang sepenuhnya baik, tapi setidaknya sudah ada perkembangan, sedikit.

Hermione sama sekali tak terkejut ketika Draco balas memandangnya. Mata keabuan itu menusuk iris kecoklatan Hermione, sebelum akhirnya bergerak bebas, menelusuri semua hal yang dapat ia lihat dengan mata telanjangnya, dan Hermione tahu bahwa lelaki itu balas menelitinya. Hermione berusaha menampakkan ekspresi wajar, menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya jauh dari pandangan Draco.

"Jadi," kata Hermione, tangannya bergerak tak nyaman di atas pangkuan, "apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?"

"Senang melihatmu memiliki inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan, Granger," kata Draco. Ia menyeringai kecil. "Aku baru dari toko seberang, dan kebetulan saja melihatmu melalui kaca etalase. Tak ada niat tersembunyi, sungguh."

"Dan?"

"Dan, apalagi yang bisa kukatakan?" Draco mengangkat alis. "Aku ke sini semata-mata untuk, _well_ , bertemu denganmu, kurasa?"

Hermione harap wajahnya tak memerah.

"Maksudku, aku tak bisa membayangkan orang lain memegang jabatan Ketua Murid Perempuan selain dirimu yang perfeksionis."

 _Oh_.

"Urusan apa yang kiranya berhubungan denganmu dan seorang Ketua Murid Perempuan?"

Alis Draco terangkat. Lelaki itu memandang Hermione sejenak, agak bingung dengan jawaban yang Hermione lontarkan. "Oh, mereka tidak menulisnya di suratmu juga, ya?" katanya usai meneliti paras Hermione. Ia mengangkat bahu dengan ringan. "Yah, tentunya aku menemuimu karena, _well_ , akan menyenangkan kalau aku dapat meluruskan satu, dua hal dengan rekan kerjaku."

 _Heh_?

"Kau," kata Hermione lamat-lamat, "adalah Ketua Murid yang baru." Hermione menarik napas, berharap mendapatkan gelengan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Meski aku dapat melihat penyesalan dari dalam matamu, jawaban atas pernyataanmu barusan adalah, ya, kau benar. Tidak mengejutkan."

Mata Hermione berkedip. Satu kali, dua kali... Dari semua orang yang berpotensi menjadi _partner_ -nya, _kenapa_ , demi Merlin, Draco yang dipilih?

"Aku dapat melihat kalau ini bukanlah berita yang menyenangkan bagimu," komentar Draco. Suaranya setenang sungai yang dangkal. "Realita tak pernah memanjakanku, dan takdir selalu menjadi pengkhianat. Apa yang kau harapkan, Granger?"

"Sebuah kehidupan normal tanpa ada adu mantra, mungkin?"

"Tak ada yang namanya kehidupan normal di Hogwarts. Semua orang mengetahuinya," Draco mengulum senyum tipis. Itu kali pertama Hermione melihatnya tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, matanya tiba-tiba tampak bercahaya, tak lagi temaram, dan Hermione merasakan kehangatan ganjil dalam hatinya. "Jadi, apakah kau siap untuk awal yang baru?"

Tahun ajaran ini takkan menjadi tahun yang mudah bagi Hermione, itu satu hal yang pasti.

-oOo-

Usai percakapannya bersama Draco Malfoy beberapa waktu lalu soal _awal yang baru_ ("Awal baru _apaan_ ," tukas Hermione begitu keluar dari Rosa Lee Teabag), Hermione Granger tidak henti-hentinya dibombardir dengan rumpunan pertanyaan dari si Bungsu Weasley. Di The Burrow, Ginevra Weasley terlalu histeris untuk dapat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hermione. Tampaknya, terlalu banyak novel roman _muggle_ yang dilahap gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam satu Asrama dengan Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione mendesah pelan, menahan diri untuk tidak membekap Ginny dengan mantra _silencio_. Sejak ia pulang dari Diagon Alley, topik yang dibahas oleh Ginny tak pernah jauh-jauh dari Harry, Malfoy, Malfoy, pelajaran Ramuan, dan Malfoy.

"Ginny," kata Hermione perlahan, "aku tak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba tampak tertarik mengenai fakta seputar Malfoy." Hermione meletakkan buku Astronominya. Hermione tak mungkin bisa belajar kalau Ginny terus merongronginya dengan lusinan pertanyaan. "Sungguh, tak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hariku sebelumnya."

 _Dasar pembohong_.

"He? _Tidak ada_?" Mata Ginny yang sebelumnya bersinar terang kini meredup, tanda bahwa ia kecewa dengan pernyataan Hermione barusan. Ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar jawaban serupa keluar dari mulut Hermione. Kendati demikian, Ginny tak pernah berhenti mengharapkan jawaban baru. "Lalu, kenapa kau belajar di sini alih-alih di Asrama Ketua Murid? Selain lebih tenang, Asrama Ketua Murid, kan, jauh lebih nyaman. Katanya di sana ada _jacuzzi_ , ya? Dad terus-terusan membicarakan hal itu. Bukankah _jacuzzi_ hanyalah bak mand yang rata dengan lantai?"

"Tak ada _jacuzzi_ di Asrama, Ginny. Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi semacam itu, sih? Dan soal mengapa aku memilih untuk belajar di sini..."

 _...aku sendiri juga tidak tahu_.

Soal yang satu itu, Hermione tak berbohong. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di Asrama Gryffindor. Jawaban, "Karena aku belum kerasan di Asrama baruku," adalah jawaban paling bodoh yang bisa Hermione berikan. Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai, dan adalah tidak mungkin kalau ia belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya.

Belakangan, setiap kali Hermione berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan alih waris keluarga Malfoy tersebut, perutnya terasa ditarik dari dalam. Sensasi yang sama juga pernah ia rasakan ketika tengah berdansa dengan Krum, tapi Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak membandingkan keduanya. Tak hanya itu, Hermione akan merasa tidak tenang setiap kali Draco berada di sekitar, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dari lelaki itu. _Berbahaya karna tak terlihat._

Tentu saja Asrama Ketua Murid jauh lebih nyaman dari Asrama Gryffindor. Kenyamanan, ketenangan, privasi... Semua yang kau harapkan tersedia di sana. Hanya saja, mendadak semua kemewahan yang ada dirampas dari Hermione setiap kali Draco, lagi-lagi, berada di dalamnya. Betapa Hermione berharap Harry dan Ron masih berada di Hogwarts alih-alih menjalankan pelatihan Auror. Sialan, kenapa, coba, mereka meninggalkannya di saat-saat kritis?

Draco Malfoy tidak bercanda saat berkata mengenai awal yang baru. Sejak mengetahui pagi Hermione selalu diawali dengan secangkir cokelat hangat, Hermione tak perlu repot-repot membuat cokelat panas. Dua cangkir dengan isi yang masih mengepul selalu tersedia di atas meja. Dengan berat hati, Hermione Granger mengaku sepenuhnya salah menilai Draco, juga bagaimana ia berpikir harinya akan dimulai dengan adu mantra tiap pagi.

"...aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Ginny," putus Hermione pada akhirnya usai berpikir keras jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. "Tidak ada maksud lain."

"Kau menghabiskan waktu bersama buku-bukumu," jemari lentik Ginny menunjuk tumpukan buku yang berada di samping Hermione, "bukan bersamaku."

Hermione meringis pelan. "Tak ada maksud lain," ulangnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan penuh penekanan.

Ginny mendengus. "Aku ada kelas untuk dihadiri sebentar lagi," kata gadis itu setelah melirik jam besar dalam Asrama. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini?"

"Banyak teman yang berada bersamaku, Gin," Hermione nyengir. "Buku-bukuku takkan meninggalkanku."

"Oh, Merlin, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa. _Dah_ , Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk. Usai memastikan Ginny sudah keluar dari pintu Asrama, Hermione membuka kembali buku Astronominya, memutuskan untuk memulai aktivitas membacanya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Butuh usaha keras bagi Hermione untuk membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam. Biasanya, Hermione langsung menghapal apa yang ia baca. Kali ini, dibutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk mengingat apa yang baru ia baca.

Usai sepuluh menit penuh berkutat dengan otaknya yang memberontak, Hermione mendesah keras, tindakan yang berarti ia sepenuhnya menyerah. Merlin, ia tak mungkin bisa belajar untuk NEWT kalau otaknya tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Bukannya belajar seperti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, otaknya memutuskan bahwa Draco Malfoy jauh lebih menarik untuk dipikirkan.

Saat memergoki jadwal latihan Quidditch Draco yang baru berakhir jam delapan, Hermione membanjiri Draco dengan ceramah panjang mengenai daftar penyakit yang dapat menyerang. Alih-alih membalas, "Ya, aku mendengarkan. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan kesehatanku. Aku dapat mengurus diriku sendiri," seperti apa yang sudah siap Hermione dengar, pria itu hanya mengangguk, tak lupa melemparkan seulas senyum tanda mengerti. Senyuman yang membuat Hermione ngeri, tidak menyangka akan melihat senyuman hangat muncul pada wajah aristrokat Draco.

Hermione, yang sudah biasa menghadapi gelagat tersebut berpikir bahwa Draco Malfoy tampak begitu penurut karena malas mendengar ocehan panjangnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahan begitu Hermione mulai berceloteh, dan Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hermione menemukan Draco tengah duduk malas di atas sofa, lengkap dengan seragam Quidditch kotor yang masih melekat. Sapu terbangnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

Begitu melihat Hermione yang baru masuk ke dalam Asrama, Draco menyeringai. "Aku pikir kau baru akan kembali jam sembilan nanti."

"Perubahan rencana," balas Hermione. "Latihan Quidditch?"

"Ya. Aku baru kembali jam lima sore, dan terlalu malas untuk mengganti pakaian. Akan ada pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw satu bulan lagi. Bukan lawan yang tangguh, tapi aku belajar untuk tidak meremehkan orang lain," kata Draco. "Kau sendiri, kau habis dari mana?"

"Perpustakaan, seperti biasanya," Hermione nyengir. "Perpustakaan sangat ramai akhir-akhir ini. Aku tak tahan dengan kebisingannya."

Draco membetulkan posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab, "Kau harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di dalam Asrama," saran lelaki itu. "Maksudku, sepertinya kau dan aku belum pernah mengobrol dengan... wajar."

"Memangnya ada yang dapat dibicarakan dengan wajar antara kau dan aku?"

"Kita dapat mencoba dari hal-hal kecil."

Hermione bergidik mendengar kata itu. Kata _kita_ tak pernah digunakan olehnya maupun Draco untuk mendeskripsikan keduanya. Selalu ada alternatif lain. Keduanya amat bertolak belakang sehingga _kita_ tak pernah terdengar pas untuk digunakan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata itu menyimpan banyak kekuatan di dalam. Sebuah kata sederhana seperti itu dapat membendung banyak hal, mulai dari pasangan sejoli sampai dua orang yang nyaris tak pernah berbincang dengan satu sama lain. Draco dan Hermione masuk ke dalam kategori yang kedua.

"Hal-hal kecil seperti apa?" Hermione tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan buku-bukunya dengan kehati-hatian di atas meja _agony_ berlapis kaca tipis.

"Kau akan ke mana saat liburan Natal nanti?"

"The Burrow," kata Hermione tanpa perlu berpikir. "Seperti biasanya. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

" _Well_ ," Draco bergumam pelan. Alisnya bertaut sementara ia berpikir. "Tak tahu," katanya setelah tak bergeming selama beberapa saat. "Aku selalu menghabiskan liburan Natal di Manor, kadang di vila Malfoy, atau di rumah Zabini. Ayah selalu berusaha membujukku untuk mengikuti beberapa pesta. Siapa tahu kau bertemu dengan pasangan hidupmu, begitu katanya. Ia pasti berpikir aku amat bodoh kalau ia kira aku akan jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya."

"Perangkap apa?"

"Kau tahu, kan, tradisi keluarga Darah Murni untuk menjodohkan keturunan satu sama lain demi menjaga kemurnian pohon keluarga?" Draco menyeringai kecil. "Yah, pokoknya seperti itu. Ayah tahu betul bahwa Ibu memihakku. Menurut Ibu, pernikahan yang didasari Status Darah itu kelewat idiot, dan Ayah takut pada Ibu." Draco nyengir. "Yah, intinya, liburanku dihabiskan untuk menjamu tamu-tamu keluarga kolongmerat yang tak henti-hentinya berdatangan, membawa putri mereka yang dipoles bak porselen."

Hermione mengangkat alis, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Draco. "Kupikir kau dijodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass."

Ketika mendengar gosip yang sempat masuk ke dalam Hogwarts Weekly tersebut, Hermione sama sekali tak terkejut. Si bungsu Greengrass yang sering disamakan kecantikannya dengan Helen dari Troya memang pantas berdiri di samping Draco, yang wujudnya tampak dipahat oleh Aphrodite sendiri.

"Tori? Oh, tidak. Aku menolaknya mati-matian. Tori tampak begitu rapuh, tahu. Aku tak berniat untuk terikat dengan apa pun, sebenarnya," aku Draco. "Meski aku tak keberatan kalau dijodohkan denganmu."

Wajah Hermione, meski ia tak mau mengakui, terasa panas.

Usai berkata demikian, Draco mengangkat bahunya enteng dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mengantuk. Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar, lalu turun untuk makan. Selamat tidur, Hermione."

Lalu lelaki itu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Hermione yang termangu dalam diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mengobrol dengan Draco adalah satu hal, mendengar Draco berkata bahwa ia tak keberatan dijodohkan dengan Hermione adalah hal yang sepenuhnya lain. Pada saat itu, Hermione tak tahu apakah lelaki itu sedang bercanda. Kalau iya, candaan seperti itu tak dapat Hermione tolerir sama sekali.

Tak hanya itu, Draco memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa beban. Itu kali pertama lelaki tersebut melakukannya, tanpa ada panji perang yang melekat dalam nada bicaranya. Tak mencemooh, juga tak menyindir.

Lidah Hermione terlalu kaku untuk berkata, "Selamat malam, Draco." Sebuah balasan sederhana yang bahkan tak dapat ia, Hermione Jean Granger, ucapkan.

 _Lagipula_ , pikir Hermione, _ia tak mungkin mendengar apabila aku berkata demikian_.

 _Kalau ia tak dapat mendengar, kenapa kau begitu takut untuk melafalkan namanya, Hermione_?

 _Itu_ adalah satu hal yang tak ingin Hermione ketahui jawabannya.

-oOo-

AN:

Halo, usai menghilang selama beberapa lama, aku kembali ke fandom Harry Potter, membawa sebuah fan fiksi _multi-chapter_ baru. Plotnya klise sekali, aku akui. Semoga pada _chapter_ selanjutnya akan tampak perubahan-perubahan. Ditunggu pendapat kalian semua!

 _DraconisChantal_ ,

Tangerang, 10 Juni 2015; 14:48

Check my writings on tumblr, too! I post short stories in Bahasa. It's .com.


End file.
